


Partisan

by LoneStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reflection, Staying underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneStar/pseuds/LoneStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, internal (albeit poetic) reflection from Sans, following a True Pacifist route where he and Frisk choose to stay underground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partisan

Staring freedom in the face,  
I turn and take a bow  
I am positive of my place  
and that is with you, here and now

Laying on a dusty bed  
dreams take me away  
It seems the monsters in my head  
have left, while you have stayed

There's nothing better than a hope for more  
A wish, a purpose, a clue  
But when I see all of these open doors  
I'm drawn to the one that leads to you

And in the darkness of the night  
should you toss and turn and cry  
I'll combat the shadows, assuage your fright  
the knots of your heart, I will untie

Everyone's looking for someone to blame  
none can be sure of the struggles ahead  
But we've beaten them at all of their games  
we've nothing more to dread

And though I wish that I could be  
a lot of the things I'm not  
I take a look at you and me  
and love how much we've got

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work ever, so please bear with me. I'm open to suggestions, as I'd love to improve. I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
